


Achieving Immortality

by Yviinfinite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, I'll add tags as I go along, Reader Has A Name, Reader Has Powers, Reader has an evil side, Triggers, and is female, but her appearance isn't described, mention of near rape, mention of pedophilism, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Lynne drops out of college after her near rapist dies of a heart attack. Back home, strange things start happening to her, and soon she finds herself questioning a being that couldn't possibly exist. It tells her things she never deemed real, but now she's more than just intrigued.





	1. Back Home

A giggle escaped my throat as I jumped from puddle to puddle. The sun was setting, making the puddles swarm with colours. I bent down, looking at my reflection. My chubby hands cupped my cheek, my tongue poking out between my lips. Another giggle escaped me, and I resumed skipping around.

I was just going home from a friend of mine. Sadly, it rained just as her birthday party began, but we didn’t let that stop our fun! Her parents were nice and had planned ahead. They even offered to bring me home, seen as Mom had to work tonight, but I liked walking through the park. It was so beautiful, especially then when the sun was setting!

A groan grabbed my attention. There was a man sitting on a bench. He seemed to be in pain.

“E… excuse me, sir? Are you okay?”, I asked, playing with the hem of my summer dress. His head twitched, eyes staring at me. I felt a shiver run down my spine. Quickly, I turned to continue my way home, when the man grabbed me.

“L-let go!”, I squeaked. He pulled me closer, his breath stunk like adult juice. Tears started streaming down my face as I struggled. “Please!”

“Keep begging, princess.”, he groaned, pulling me into a bush.

“P-please let me go!” He pulled you against his big body, something in the area of his hips poking me. Panic built up in me, making my chest feel tight. I struggled harder, really, really wanting to get away from that man. He made a strange noise. I screamed and kicked and cried, but he wouldn’t let me go.

And then suddenly, I fell to the ground, quickly stumbling away from him. I pressed myself against a tree, wide eyed, scared. He was clutching his chest, a pained expression on his face, and then he collapsed. I screamed, covering my mouth with both hands, and then I ran. I ran, and ran, and ran. I didn’t know where to, but I knew I needed to get away.

I fell to the floor, still crying. It was well into the night now. A car stopped right besides me, someone picked me up.

“Hey there little Lady. What happened to you?”, a kind sounding woman asked. I looked up, staring into a friendly face. I was about to tell her everything, when a thought came to my mind. I would be in trouble if I told her, wouldn’t I? She would want to see the man. I couldn’t go back there.

“I’m lost.”, I sniffled. I really was, not really knowing my way back home. A warm smile found its way onto the policewomans face.

“I’ll bring you home, okay? Do you have an address?” I nodded, telling her my address. She put me down in the back of her car, getting back in and started to drive towards my home.

“So… what we’re you doing so far from home?”

“I was in the park, going home from Wendy’s, when there was a scary noise form behind the trees! It was getting dark, and I got scared, so ran…”, I explained. She hummed.

“What was the sound?” I closed my eyes, imitating the noises the man made as best as I could. After that, she seemed more stiff. “Good thing you ran away, that sounded really scary!”

“I know, right?!”

The policewoman stopped in front of my house, helping me get out of the car.

“Lynne!”, my Mom cried, falling to her knees to hug me. “Where was she?”, she then asked the policewoman.

“She was about two miles from here, near the mall when I found her. She said she was in some park..?”

“What? The park’s only ten minutes from here… Oh, Lynne, what would I do if something happened to you?”

“I’m fine, Mom…”

-

My eyes threatened to fall shut, head leaned against a window. Music blocked out every noise from the people around me. A sigh left my lips a I tiredly watched the world go by. I couldn’t wait to arrive back at home. After what happened at college, all I wanted to do was to hide in my room for a while. All that really reminded me of the time, when I was six, and that guy tried to force himself on me. Well, that was just my luck. Strangely enough, that dude had a heart attack as well.

A smirk formed on my face. Maybe I was cursed, and everybody that touched me without my consent would die. That would be neat as hell, actually.

But that guy just had to ruin my college experience, hadn’t he? My friends just had to drag me to that party, get me drunk and then leave me alone with that creep, who then proceeded to try and force himself onto me. And then he had the heart attack. You told everybody what he intended to do, and yet you always got the same reaction.

‘He just wasn’t sure whether you meant your no or not.’ Yeah, of course. No means fucking no.

'Well, if you wouldn’t’ve gotten drunk, he wouldn’t’ve been able to.’ Because that’s my fault. He shouldn’t have forced himself on me either way.

'Don’t speak bad about the dead.’ I can say whatever the fuck I want, whenever the fuck I want. I don’t care if the person is dead or not.

Another sigh left me as I got up to leave the bus. I stood there for a second, watching the bus drive away, before I made my way towards my home, music still blaring into my ears. I wasn’t walking long when I saw my house, still as big and colourful as I remembered.

My Mom was sitting on the steps to the front door, a book in her lap as usual. A warm smile found its way onto my face as I watcher her from afar. Then, she looked up, eyes catching mine.

I was finally back home.


	2. Adrenaline

I've been home for a few days now, my Mom had welcomed me home with a big hug and some of my favourite cake. 

I also found a job as a bartender - more waitress, but whatever - in a bar only a few blocks from my home.

I was on my way home from said bar, when I noticed a strange smell. Metallic, and like rotten eggs? My curiosity was awakened, so instead of going home, I turned to investigate the alleyway from where that smell came from. 

I froze. There was a body there. A fucking corpse. From the looks of it, the man was homeless. And he had a knife sticking out of his chest. 

Suddenly, a longing filled my chest. A longing to pull the knife out and disfigure the corpse. Quickly I checked that I was alone, before kneeling down besides the corpse. I pulled a tissue out of my pocket and covered the handle with it. My hand wrapped around the knife as a big smile formed on my lips. I always had wondered how the insides of a person looked.

My hand moved quickly, as if I hadn't done anything else in all my life. Soon, his guts were hanging out of the cut in his skin, the tissue was now blood stained. I would just burn it later.

I felt something rise within me, a happiness I hand't experienced before. A feeling of contentedness. Was I a bad person because I liked this? Yeah, probably.

A chuckle made me flinch and drop the knife. I spun around, looking for the source of it. My heart started beating faster as my eyes searched the darkness for. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw something yellow vanish. I spun around, startled. 

I needed to get out of there before I got caught. Quickly checking myself over for any traces of blood, before I ran out of the alleyway, running home. If anybody questioned me, I would just say I was under shock, and had no idea what to do. Knowing that I could lie quit well, that should be no problem.

I didn't bother to enter my home silently, knowing my mom had the night shift at the hospital tonight. I locked the door behind me, out of breath from my sprinting. Giggles escaped my throat as I leant against the door. I haven't felt that alive since I was a kid! 

Adrenalin rushed through my body, making me feel as if I could do anything! 

A sudden scream made my body move on instinct. I ducked, barely escaping an axe that was now where m head had been a few seconds ago. Shocked I looked at the person that was now trying to get it out of the door. As far as I could see, it was a young man. Not taller than me, not very but well muscled. With a scream, he tore the axe from the door, wood splinters falling onto my face. I moved out of the way as quickly as I could. Jumping over the table to get some distance between us looked easier in movies. I stumbled and fell off the other side. Two plates, forks and knives clattered to the floor next to me. The forks and knives were pretty much useless. Both weren't sharp enough to do any harm, and I wasn't about to risk my life trying. 

The shattered plates, though, could be very much deadly. I took a shard, registering in the back of my brain that I cut myself open. I stood back up, ready to fight for my life. My legs were shaking underneath me, panic tightening my throat. He attacked again, directly down onto me, I jumped to the side, flinging myself forwards before he could react. I pushed the shard into his chest, the blood spilling from the wound, onto my hands. 

I stumbled backwards, watching the man crumble to the floor. A delighted smile formed on my face as I watched the life leave his body. I did it! I survived! Suddenly, my legs wobbled, and I fell to the floor. It was then I realized I had been on an adrenalin high for a long time, and that had drained my energy. Black spots clouded my vision, and I gladly fell asleep.

I awoke in my bed, it was still dark out. Normally, I loved the dark, but tonight it felt eerie. It was as if someone was there. I looked around my room, searching for anything out of the ordinary. My eyes landed on yellow circles in the dark. Freezing, my nose registered the scent of rotten eggs. 

"You're awake. Good."

I didn't answer. Instead, I kept staring at his strange yellow eyes. 

"I know this is a lot to take in, but you did well in killing that hunter."

Hunter? Was that what that guy was? But... a hunter of what exactly?

"You... you sent him after me?" 

"Don't act like you didn't like stabbing that corpse. I knew you would like stabbing a living human."

"You were watching me! I knew somebody was... who even... what are you?"

He let out a sigh, the little lights vanishing for a second, before the were there again, this time at the end of my bed. Strangely enough, I wasn't afraid of him hurting me. It was still weird that he had watched me literally gut a man.

"It's quite a lot to explain."

"I've all the time in the world."

He sighed, standing from your bed.

"Walk with me, then. This room is... suffocating."

I sat up, hesitantly getting out of the bed on wobbly legs. 

"First of all, I wanna know our name. And I want to know what you are."

"My name is Azazel. And what I am is... complicated. You will know everything you need to know in its own time."


	3. The Talk

Slowly I descended the stairs, eyes carefully watching Azazels back. Question after question raced through my mind. 

He halted at the bottom of the stairs, and I stopped besides him. My eyes searched the living room for any indication that this was just a dream. 

"Wait... where's the mess? And the... body?" Azazel smiled mysteriously.

"I had it cleaned up. Don't worry, your mother hasn't seen anything."

That was good to know. I let a deep breath leave my body, my mind still foggy from sleep and excess adrenalin. Azazel was right, it was suffocating in here.

We left the house. The cold air filled my lungs, clearing my head just a little. 

"So. Start talking. What are you?", I breathed, glancing at Azazel from the corner of my eye. He was walking beside me, his expression never really changing, but not staying the same either.

"I'm a demon."

"And that was your long story?"

"You're not surprised. Why is that?"

You rubbed the back of your neck, eyes flicking up to look at the sky. It was beautiful tonight, stars twinkling above your head, the moon casting soft light on the streets.

"My mom used to tell me stories, and I think I never really doubted her? I mean, I know she's not perfect, but I always knew she'd never lie to me."

Azazel chuckled, the sound not evil nor mocking but understanding. Almost kind. I shook my head. No time to think about it now.

"The guy... that hunter. What was he doing in my home?"

"I lured him there." I motioned for him to continue. Like hell I would be satisfied with that answer. "I wanted to see how you would react. How you fight when your life depends on it. And I must say, what I saw was pleasing.", he said almost... proud? 

"Why me though? Why are you interested in my life? I'm... ordinary."

"That is what you think. However, I know more about you than you do. But that's a story for a different time."

Azazel stopped if front of a house. I knew that house. The owner was a kind old lady, who always gave me sweets whenever I visited her. Mom told me she was brought into hospital only a day before I came back home. I should probably visit her sometime.

Azazel turned to me, a serious expression now prominent on his features.

"When you go into that house, your life will change. Fate will take its course and you'll have no choice but to go along with it. I take it that you believe in fate?" I nodded. "Did you really think yours was to rot in this city, then?" I bit my lip, letting what he said sink in.

Did I want my life to change? Probably for the worse, seen as it was a freaking demon that tried to talk me into this. A small voice in the back of my head screamed at me to agree, to let my life take its destined course. But, could I trust that demon? 

Without looking back, I entered the house. The smell awakened memories I had long forgotten in me, but I chose to cast that aside for now. On the living room table was some kind of cup. Looking into it, I discovered that it was empty. In the blink of an eye, Azazel stood beside me, a knife in his hand. I probably should have been shocked, but something kept me calm. Like I knew the knife wasn't here to hurt me.

Azazel slid the knife across his palm, letting his blood pour into the cup. Within seconds, the cup was full and the wound on Azazels hand vanished.

"Drink", he ordered, offering me the cup, "and awaken your true power."

True power? What was he talking about? Could humans develop supernatural powers by drinking demon blood?

My morals and my curiosity clashed inside of me, but in the end, my curiosity was the winner. I took the cup from Azazel, anxiousness making my throat dry. I looked up at Azazel, he motioned for me to drink from the cup.

It tasted like... well, like blood. But there was a strange after taste. Something, that I knew could get me hooked if I wasn't careful. Slowly, I emptied the cup into my mouth, I didn't even notice that I closed my eyes. 

I put the cup down, eyes darting around the dark room. Azazel was gone. I was alone. I felt slightly weird, probably because I drank freaking blood, but not really different. I shook my head, a sudden weariness dragging me down. Honestly, way too much excitement for one day.

I trudged home, locking the front door before going up into my room. Flopping down onto my bed, it only took me a few seconds to settle down. I fell into slumber.

A ping from my phone awoke me the next morning. I rubbed my eyes, still heavy with sleep, and unlocked the device. It was a message from... Kate? Why would she message me?

'Hey. I heard you were back in town. Can we meet & talk it out maybe?' 

My heart clenched painfully. Kate had been my best friend since forever. But something happened - I don't even remember what - and we didn't talk anymore. If I remember correctly, it was about me leaving her here to go to college. For some reason she had abandonment issues. She wouldn't tell me why, though. She stayed in town, with her parents, and worked with her father. Both of them were carpenters. 

How often had I hoped she would talk to me again. And now I had the chance to make everything okay again.

'Sure. Where do you want to meet?' 

Anxiously, I waited for her reply.

'I need to go to the hospital. Visit my Mom. Y'know... it's getting worse for her.'

Oh no. Not her Mom. The sweet lady had always been sickly, and was diagnosed with cancer when we were still young. She had pulled through though, and it looked like she would be able to beat her illness before I went to college. What happened?

'Sure. I'd like to meet your Mom again.'

I felt like I was forgetting something.


	4. The Hospital

Nervously, I tapped my foot on the floor. I had been at the hospital too early, and my anxiety build with every minute passing by. 

I watched the people passing by, taking in their expressions. I knew a lot of them from high school, but it didn't seem like they recognized me. Have I changed that much since then?

"Lynne..?", a familiar voice whispered. My eyes found the blueish-green ones of Kate. Cautiously I stepped closer, offering a warm, albeit hesitant smile.

"Kate." Before I knew what was happening, her arms were thrown around me, her face pressed into my shoulder, the fabric of my shirt growing slightly wet. I wrapped my arms around her, noticing how much weight she had lost since I left for college. Not that she was unhealthily thin. Back then she was more on the bigger side, which was okay, but it had always bothered her. 

In this moment it felt exactly the same as it did before I left. But I knew that even if things sorted out, it would never go back to how it was. 

"I missed you...", she whimpered. Instead of answering, I just held her more tightly. 

Honestly, I didn't know what I was feeling anymore. I was glad she didn't hold a grudge, I think. But also mad that she didn't say something to me earlier. 

-

"It's great to see you again, Lynne.", Kate's mom said, weakly squeezing my hand. 

I couldn't think of a reply, the sight of the woman I had known to be lively and active was paper thin, almost no hair was on her body anymore, and she looked like everything hurt. 

Weirdly, the concept that she might die soon didn't bother me that much. 

"I'm sorry, I can't stay that long. I want to visit someone else, too."

"It's okay, Lynne. Just... thank you...", Kate mumbled, her thumb brushing over her mothers pale hand. She looked up, eyes meeting mine. "And I'm sorry... we'll talk it out another time." I nodded at that, quickly excusing myself and left the room. 

Thankfully, I had asked about Mrs. Walker as Kate and I had entered the hospital, and the nurse had been kind and told me the room number. 

I don't know why, but since yesterday I had the urge to see her again. Maybe because I have nice memories about her. Having grown up without grandparents, it wasn't unlikely to become friends with an old woman without any grandchildren. 

I knocked on her open door. The woman looked older than I remember, but it had been quite a while since I last saw her. She smiled, although her eyes remained unsure. 

"Hello, Mrs. Walker.", I greeted, my head feeling a little numb. What the hell was going on? Still, she didn't seem to recognize me. "It's me... Lynne. The... the little girl who visited you all the time."

Her eyes seemed to brighten up at that. She motioned for me to come closer. A few steps later I was right beside the bed. Mrs. Walker seemed to stiffen. 

"Poor girl, did something happen? You feel... darker." 

Darker, huh? 

"Life manages to make even the brightest light dim.", she hummed, a slither of what seemed like remorse in her eyes. 

Oh yeah, she had always been a little... strange like that. Told her about demons, vampires, werewolves. That her husband had killed those things for a living, until one day he didn't come back. 

The memories from yesterday flooded my head. The hunter I killed, Azazel, the blood I drank. That hadn't been just a dream. Everything she told me was true, and I felt even worse for not believing her. 

The steady beeping of the heart monitor filled our silence. A little beep out of place ripped me out of my thoughts. I looked at the old woman, her face growing impossibly paler. 

The beeping got more and more irregular, until it was a shrill constant noise. I could see the life fading out of her eyes, the orbs becoming glassy and unmoving, staring right through me. 

A bright light made me look up. There stood Mrs. Walker, looking down upon her body. I realized that this was her soul leaving her body, yet I couldn't understand why I could see it. A woman stood besides her, but I knew we had been alone this entire time. The other woman looked eyes with me as she laid her hand upon Mrs. Walkers shoulder. I thought I saw Mrs. Walker smile. Then, they were gone. 

Doctors and nurses rushed in only seconds later, a few of them pulling and pushing me out of the room whilst they tried to reanimate Mrs. Walker. 

My mind could only spew out one word: Reaper. 

Somehow, I knew that woman had been a Grim Reaper, and she had known I could see her. 

I needed to get out. I stumbled home numbly, my mind blank. I never realized that I was this afraid of death, and I was sure Reapers didn't like it when they were seen doing their work. 

I jumped at every noise that night. The little sleep I could get was wrecked with nightmares.

"She won't come after you."

I startled, sitting up. It was light outside, but the sky was dreary and gray. Frantically, I looked around my room, searching for the source of the voice. 

I had the faint taste of iron in my mouth. Also, my lip hurt. I had probably bitten it in my sleep. Well, at least it happened before. 

My body felt tired as I got up, and I looked horrible when I glanced into the mirror on my way downstairs. 

I froze in the living room, two men in suits sitting there, idly chatting with my mom. All of them turned to look at me. 

Mom had a sympathetic smile on her face as she patted the space next to her. 

Quietly, I walked over to sit down, all the while eyeing the men suspiciously. Something told me they were trouble. 

But I just couldn't put my finger on it.


End file.
